The Two Snakes
by Stone Moss
Summary: What happens when Ian Kabra and Draco Malfoy meet? What if they had some similarities? Oh, and don't forget about Golden Trio. One-shot. T for swearing...kind of.


**The Two Snakes**

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra was walking along the streets of London, taking random short cuts, following the twists and turns of the cobbled road. Occasionally, he would see someone dressed in rather stranger attire, but he shook it off. Who actually <em>was <em>normal these days? Ian was currently taking a short cut through an alley. All of a sudden, Ian bumped into someone. _Who on earth would be in this alley? _

"Watch where you're going, peasant!"

"Watch where you're going, muggle!"

The two men chorused, but switched the last word.

"What in the bloody hell is a muggle?" Ian asked, rubbing a spot on his head. Ian got a good look at the man now. He had platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, a British accent, and nice clothes.

"None of your business," the man sneered.

"You cannot treat a Kabra like that! Apologize immediately!" Ian commanded, and stood up. The man stood up as well.

"Nobody tells a Malfoy what to do!" The man said.

All of a sudden, Ian moved one arm and the man followed. Ian moved one arm and the man did the same. Their eyes widened at the same time.

"Who are you?" They chorused.

"Oh no, we're sounding like Ned and Ted."

"Oh no, we're sounding like the Weasel twins."

They spoke at the same time again. The men looked at the one another strangely.

"Do I know you?" The man asked.

"I don't think so," Ian answered.

The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Ian Kabra."

"Are you sure-" They began at the same time.

"Alright, we're going to stop doing that. It makes us sound as we're like some poor cousins I have," Ian said.

"We also sound like some repulsive family of gingers," Draco said, and Ian chuckled.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" Ian asked.

"Not that I know of," Draco said.

"Hm, you seem kind of familiar," Ian said.

"I can agree with you there," Draco said, and Ian eyed the man in front of him. Just then, two other men came and stood beside Draco.

"Is this man giving you problems, Malfoy?" The chubbier one asked.

"Not at all, Goyle. In fact, we have some similarities," Draco said, brushing off his shirt. "Actually, maybe you would like to join us for lunch?" Draco offered.

"Alright," Ian said.

"Where will we be eating, Malfoy?" The other one asked.

"It's a surprise, Blaise."

"You see- oh, you've got to be kidding me." Ian saw Draco's eyes look behind him. Ian turned around and saw four people enter the alley.

"What are you doing here, Pothead?" Draco called out, and the four people froze.

"Malfoy?" The red-headed boy asked.

"Are you blind, Weasel? Yes, of course it's me," Draco scoffed.

"How lovely," a bushy-haired girl said.

Ian frowned at her hair. It was a disaster. Ian noticed a red-headed girl staring at him. The brown-haired boy looked at her and she turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Granger. What a disappointment to see that you're still breathing," Draco said, smirking. Granger clenched her fists.

"Don't let him get to you, Hermione," Brown-haired guy said.

"I won't, Harry," Hermione said.

Ian saw that Draco like teasing Hermione. "Oh look, Potty's here to save the day!" Draco said. Harry pulled a stick out of his pocket and pointed it at Draco's nose.

_A stick?_

Ian blinked just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Doesn't look like you got smarter after six years at Hogwarts, Potty," Draco said, sending a pointed look in Ian's direction.

"Muggle?" Potty asked.

"Hands down, you beat Merlin, Potter," Draco said, and Goyle and Blaise laughed.

"Whatever, I'm surprised you stooped so low to let a muggle in your pathetic gang," Potter said.

"Pardon?" Ian interjected into the conversation.

"Actually, I had just bumped into him. We were just chatting when you interrupted," Draco said, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You don't know how much I want to hex you right now," Harry threatened, and Ian lifted an eyebrow.

_Hex?_

"Uh, uh, uh, Potter. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble again, now do we?" Harry clenched his fists at Draco's mockery.

"And uh-" Harry looked at Ian.

"Ian," Ian said.

"Yes, Ian could you turn around for a second?" Harry asked.

"Why should I?" Ian asked, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco smirk.

"Here," Harry dug in his pockets and pulled out some gold coins.

"I've got enough money, thank you very much!" Ian exclaimed.

"Remind you of someone?" Ian heard the girl red-head whisper to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Just turn around!" Harry insisted.

"Don't talk to me like that, peasant!" Ian raised his voice to Harry's level.

"I'm not a peasant! I'm the Boy Who Lived!" Harry said.

"Yes, and I'm the Boy Who Won't Do What You Say," Ian retorted. Harry face palmed.

"You're almost as bad as Ferret," The red-head guy said.

_What were with these people and their nicknames?_

"You know what? Ian, turn around," Draco commanded. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Ian huffed and turned around. "As long as you people stop bugging me."

There were a couple flashes of light behind him, but Ian ignored him. There was a lot of yelling. Then it stopped.

"Ron!" A girl cried. Ian thought he heard a pig squeal.

"You better fix Weaselbee before he stays like that," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You should know Granger. Aren't you the bookworm? Anyways, here's the potion. Get out of here, now," Draco said.

"Prat."

"Bloody tosser."

"Arse."

Three people said at the same time.

All of a sudden, Ian heard hurried footsteps. Ian whirled around to see the Harry, Hermione, and the red-headed girl.

And a pig.

Ian blinked. _There wasn't a bloody pig before!_ He looked at Draco and he had a satisfied smile on his face. Draco was putting his stick back in his coat pocket. Ian didn't even want to ask.

"You know what?" Ian began. "I think I'll skip on lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there you go! My two favorite characters in the same story, my life is complete. Haven't any of you noticed how similar Ian and Draco's personalities are?<strong>

**Examples:**

**Rich…check.**

**Gorgeous…double check.**

**Stuck up…oh, yeah.**

**Evil…uh huh.**

**They're like twins! Well, except for the appearance. They're like opposites there. ALSO! Isn't weird that Draco is in the Slytherin house (snake as its emblem) and Ian is a Lucian (also a snake). And both house/ branch are evil! That's why I chose the title. **

**It's kind of creepy…**

**~Nataliya**


End file.
